


Mercy of the Moon

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Series: The Companions [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Birth, Werewolves, lycanthropy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: Max is bitten by a werewolf, and he, his Companion Starscream, and their loves Grand Admiral Thrawn and Optimus find themselves at the mercy of the moon as Thrawn must protect his crew and Max from each other,





	1. Bitten

General Max Veers sighed as he trudged along through the forest of Telaros. He was leading his men back to the evac point and really just wanted to be back on the Chimera with his love, Grand Admiral Thrawn. He cast a quick glance up at the sky where the Chimera was just barely visible through the atmosphere.

"Not much longer," he said softly.

He glanced back at his equally tired men and called for a stop so they could rest. He moved off a little ways to stand watch.

Something was creeping in the trees. He could almost sense it crawling through the shadows.

He slowly reached for his blaster when a huge form rushed from the trees. A wall of fur and muscle rammed him to the ground, and he only had enough time to raise an arm to block the bite aimed at his throat. His men leaped into action at once, firing on the beast. It roared at them but fled, leaving Max dazed with blood running from his bitten arm.

"Commander to Chimera, emergency evac to my location." One of his men bent over him.

His vision was fading as a horrible nausea swept over him before everything faded into black. He woke in the medbay. His arms was bandaged, and Thrawn was nearby.

"Max, can you hear me?" His love was gently stroking his face.

He groaned softly. "Thrawn?"

"Yes, Max, it's me." Thrawn smiled down at him.

"...Starscream?"

"He's still out." Optimus looked up from the miniature berth on the table. "But he's not likely."

"He'll probably even more angry you didn't take him planetside now, Max," Thrawn said.

His love smiled. "Probably, but with his track record, I'm surprised Optimus lets him get away from him long enough to get into all the idiot troubles he does."

Max reached out to stroking his Companion's wings with his uninjured arm. The bitten one still stung a little.

"He flew into a door, trying to thread the needle." Optimus explained. "Moron."

"My silly Bird."

"You scared us all, Max."

"I'm sorry, Thrawn." He reached up and touched the Chiss's cheek. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know you didn't, love. It was... frightening."

"Was it that bad?"

"You were brought in strapped to a stretcher and out cold. Whenever you're not kicking and screaming on your way to medbay, I worry."

"I don't kick and scream."

Thrawn kissed him briefly. "Okay, pout and complain."

Max pouted at him.

"There's my Max."

"Funny. Any idea what attacked me?"

Thrawn shook his head. "It was dark. None of the men got a good look at it, just that was big."

"Good. So long as it wasn't something smaller than I am."

The Chiss smiled.

"Would have been funny," came Starscream's soft voice as he woke up.

"You would think that, brat." Max scolded him.

The medic came in. "Pardon, sirs."

He and his Companion checked over Max and Starscream.

"Don't fuss. I'm fine." Starscream tried to push Ratchet away.

"It's my job so let me do it."

The two were eventually cleared to leave, but Max was order off-duty for a few days to rest and recover. Thrawn, of course, set Optimus and Starscream to enforce bed rest on his contrary mate.

As evening Max felt sick again and settled down early. Thrawn joined him after a while. He woke around midnight to Max stumbling around the room, groaning and growling like an animal in pain.

"Max?"

He turned on the light and gasped. Max's clothes were tearing off him as he was... growing. Fur was appearing, his hands changing with claws growing from his names. His face was elongating, his teeth growing longer and sharper, and his eyes hazel eyes were now a vibrant gold. His body was becoming more canine, or a canine and humanoid hybrid.

Thrawn stood up, torn between wanting to go to him and to run away.

"...Max?" he whispered.

He noticed that the door to the elaborate pagoda where Starscream and Optimus made their own berths was open and both were staring out, appalled.

He fell onto all fours, standing as easily as he did on two legs, as the last of his clothes tore away, a tail finished forming, and the last few minute changes finished. He pitched his head back and let out a low, spine-chilling howl.

Thrawn backed away and into the berth, almost falling over. "Max!"

He turned and snarled, lunging for the Chiss.

"MAX!!!"

Starscream flew between them, and the creature that was Max stopped with a half whine half growl. He began pacing, growling and whimpering. The Seeker flared his wings and bared his sharp denta, hissing as he drove Max into the refresher. Optimus dropped out of their pagoda and hurried to Thrawn, tugging on his pajamas.

"Thrawn, we can't be in here." He urgently told his Companion.

"Max..."

"Thrawn!"

He blinked, scooped up Optimus, and hurried out.

Starscream stayed behind with his Companion as the Admiral stumbled into his meditation room and sealed the door to his quarters behind them.

"...Max..." He whispered.

Optimus commed Gilad, who came, despite the late hour. Luckily the meditation chamber was separate from their quarters.

"Sir?"

"Gilad... thank you for coming."

Though now that he and Prowl were here, Thrawn had no idea what to say to them.

"Something... happened."

Optimus huffed. "Something all right. Max just turned into a dog monster!"

"General Veers has what?" Prowl's doorwings stiffened.

"He turned into some sort of canine humanoid cross," Thrawn said.

"A werewolf?"

"Yes. That." Thrawn sat down heavily in his Command chair.

"Sir... this is bad. Actually that's an understatement. This is probably one of the worst things that could happen. I hope I don't need to tell you just how dangerous General Veers now is when... transformed."

"...Up until now I didn't know werewolves were real, Gilad."

"If he bites or scratches you, and for whatever reason, doesn't kill you, then you become a werewolf yourself."

"...Does it affect Companions?"

"No. A werewolf's Companion is the only one safe to be around them. Not even their spouse or children are safe around them when transformed, but sir, this also puts General Veers in danger."

"Will he... hurt himself?"

"I doubt it,... but others will try."

"...Then we'll have to keep him safe, hide him."

"It's not that simple, I'm afraid. He will change some even when in human form. Craving meat much more than normal, his eyes will change with intense emotion, he might growl when angry, but the biggest thing and most dangerous is silver. He cannot, under no circumstances, come into contact with silver."

"Silver. Why?"

Gilad looked him dead on. "It will kill him."

Thrawn's hand went to the silver chain Max had given him to hang his engagement ring off of. "...I'll get rid of any silver we have."

Gilad nodded. "Good. If not around a moon, he will change monthly at midnight until dawn for three days. When he changes back to human he will be very tired and weak and need to rest to recover from the change. If around a full moon, he will change at moonrise to dawn no matter if its been a month since he last change."

"I'll find a way to keep track." Thrawn bit his lip.

"Good, but, sir... people will start to figure it out as he takes days off each month. He won't be any condition to be active during the cycle, and he must be kept in a secure area during the transformations."

"What do you want from me, Gilad? There's nothing else I can do."

"Perhaps, in the evening, he should be moved to a secure room with a strong door and no windows that way you're not being run out of your quarters."

"...I'll see about having something built."

Gilad nodded and sat with them until Starscream commed them that Max was human again. It was early morning, and neither of them had slept.

Thrawn gathered Optimus, thanked Gilad and Prowl, and they both went into their quarters to see Max.

The General was slowly sitting up, pain clearly written on his face as every fiber of his being ached. There were some claw marks on him but nothing serious. He was pale and shaky.

Starscream was curled into his neck, chittering softly in that tone that said "I'm nervous, but I don't want you to be."

He finally just slumped against the bed with a pained groan.

Thrawn went to his side and reached out. "Max... are you, yourself?"

"Don't. Don't touch me," he said softly.

Thrawn sat down in a chair and bent over, eyes on the ground. He didn't know what to say.

"I could see."

"What?"

"I could see what was happening,... but I had no control. I was like I was watching through someone else's mind... but they were my eyes. I could... feel every desire and instinct." He curled slowly, panting at the pain that flared up again. "I'm a monster."

"No, you're not. You're my Max still." Thrawn told him, looking up. "And I know it's going to be difficult, but I still want you, and to marry you. We're going to find a way, okay?"

"How? How can you live with the fact that every month I'm going to turn into something that would tear you apart without hesitation?"

"Because I know for the rest of the month that you'll still be the man I love, Max. I wouldn't love you less if you lost all coherence three days for a month or if you spent three days a month in a coma."

"Thrawn-"

"No, Max." Thrawn sat down beside him. "I love you. We all love you."

Optimus nodded and Starscream's wings fluttered.

He reached out again. "Please don't. Everything hurts so bad right now.z"

"I'm sorry." Thrawn withdrew his arm. "Is there anything I can get you?"

He was relieved to see a glimmer of humor in his love's eyes. "Morphine? A sedative?"

"How about some Tylenol and another set of pajamas?"

Max glanced down at himself. "Oh yeah, that'd be good. Or just a robe, something easy to put on."

Thrawn brought him a soft, velvet robe, a glass of water, and the medicine. He helped Max settle back into berth and Starscream curled up in the robe's pocket with Optimus.

"I have to at least make an appearance on the bridge, but I'll be back soon with breakfast."

"Okay." Thrawn left, his mind whirling. There was so much to do to protect his crew from Max and Max from his crew.

He brought in a construction detail and ordered them to fortify the empty quarters beside his own. They could knock a sealable door in the wall between the two and Max would stay there with Stars during the cycle.

The story he gave them was making said quarters into a training room. After much debate he had a small window place beside the door, one he could cover with ease and quickly. It was as strong as glass on the bridge so Max wouldn't be able to break it. It was done by supper time, and he helped Max into the room, the two Companions moved cushions and pillows to make a place for Max to lay down.

Thrawn put on a brave face as Max shrugged off the robe he had been wearing all day and handed it to Thrawn.

"...I'll check on you as soon as Starscream comms," he promised.

"I know."

He left the room and moved to the covered window, which he uncovered just a little. The transformation was horrible, watching his fiance's pain. The room was soundproof so he wouldn't be heard howling or... screaming as he changed.

Optimus, who had kissed Starscream before leaving, covered his optics. "...I can't watch."

Once it was over the wolf moved about his new confines, sniffing and pushing around stuff they had brought in there, a few boxes and some boxing bags. He lightly scratched one bag, and when there came no blood or sound of injured prey he did something Thrawn didn't expect. He wagged his tail and began to chew and claw his newfound toy.

It was almost cute and so like Max that Thrawn felt tears prick at his eyes. Starscream, meanwhile, picked up a large rope with knots tied in it and began dragging it around for him to play with.

Max lifted his head, ears perked up, and scampered to Starscream, licking the Seeker. Starscream patted his muzzle and pushed his tongue away.

Optimus put a servo on Thrawn's neck. "...You should go to sleep."

He slowly covered the window. "... You're right."

He changed for bed and looked at the door.

"Goodnight, Max," he said quietly.

Starscream watched Max play. He was almost puppy-like not without the smell of potential prey. The room was made to sterilize itself before midnight to erase all traces of Thrawn or anyone else as the previous night Max had been restless, agitated in their quarters, growling at every trace of Thrawn's scent he'd found.

The Seeker dropped onto the back of Max's neck and gently tugged his ears, scritching behind them. He panted and groaned happily, his tail thumping the floor. Tired of his chew toy, Max shredded a few pillows and curled up on them to sleep.

Starscream lay against him and pulled his wings in on himself. The wolf's breathing sounded almost like Optimus's vents.

Thrawn returned once Max was human again. He moved a little easier this morning though he was clearly still very sore. Hewrapped the robe around his love. He had already safed their quarters - gathering up anything silver and locking it safely in a box to dispose of later.

Luckily other than personal possession there was no use for real silver on a Star Destroyer, but their gifts to each other were high quality and either real silver or gold. He was sure some of it he could pay have replicated in white gold, but for now he kept it all locked away. Max leaned against him and sighed, nuzzling in.

"You smell good."

"Well good morning to you, too."

"... Sorry."

Thrawn sighed. "That isn't how I meant it." He snuggled into Max. "I love you too."

"Can we get in bed? ... The floor is really cold on my feet."

"Sure. Come on." Thrawn took his hand. "I have an hour before I have to get up."

They settled into bed, and Max curled into him, soaking up the Chiss's warmth and sticking his cold feet under Thrawn's legs. Starscream did the same with Optimus, purring tiredly.

Thrawn purred soothingly to his mate, and dozed as Max slept deeply in his arms. It still amused him that Iron Max has been willing to let him take charge and was a big cuddler in bed. He loved to cuddle with the Chiss whenever possible, though Thrawn suspected part of it was him being so much warmer than a human so Max used him like a hot water bottle.

Starscream rolled slightly, shifting further into Optimus and Thrawn mused on the Companion bond. Many had tried to quantify how Companion relationships and bonds worked. Some spoke of the similarities between Companions, others of the differences. It was a mystery to the world how the intertwined psyches of the two operated.

He couldn't imagine doing this without them. It was Optimus and Starscream becoming friends that had brought him and Max together in the first place, and now Starscream was invaluable with this new challenge. He stroked them both for a moment before settling around Max a bit more.

They rested together for as long as they could before Thrawn had to get up and make himself ready for the day. Max blearily lifted his head and made a happy, sleepy sound when Thrawn kissed him.

Thrawn purred back to him and nuzzled his forehead. "I love you."

"Show me later?" the human grinned.

Thrawn nipped his earlobe. "You'd better believe I will." He promised with a slight growl.

"Mmm, can't wait. Love you."

"Love you too." Thrawn stroked their Companions and slipped into the refresher for a quick wash.

When he came out Max was asleep again, and Starscream was curled on his pillow against Max's hair. Optimus was waiting for him. Thrawn smiled and reached out, letting his Companion climb his arm to his epaulet.

"I thought you'd want to stay in berth and snuggle." He told Optimus as they passed through the stateroom and out into the hall.

"I would have."

"But?"

"But Starscream made me get up to join you."

"Nice of him to think of me." Thrawn kissed Optimus's head and stepped into the lift.

"He said it wasn't fair if he got to cuddle all day with his mate but Max didn't."

"Well, we'll be back soon enough. Datawork can be done in berth."

Optimus snorted. "Yeah "datawork"."

"I'm serious! I fully intend to do datawork!"

"Well you did promise Max something else."

"Hush you. There will be plenty of time for both."

IT was a fairly dull shift, but Thrawn was glad for it. Nighttime was already getting plenty exciting. Max was waiting for him when he returned, and he looked uphappy.

"Max?"

"I discovered a side-effect."

"What happened?" Thrawn questioned, concerned and looking Max over for injuries.

"My sense of smell is way stronger. So when I went to take a shower my shampoo and body wash smelled horrific to me, and I've been laying here smelling you PILLOW for the past ten minutes because I love how you smell."

"... Oh, dear. I suppose we'll have to get unscented from now on." Thrawn set his datapad down on his bedside table.

"Yours smells fine, I just hate mine."

As if to prove them when Thrawn climbed into Bed and Max nuzzled into him and inhaled with a happy almost Seekerish sound.

Thrawn chuckled. "Don't do too much of that. I have some datawork I need to do before we have fun."

"KIlljoy."

Starscream laughed. "If I didn't know better I'd almost say he was in heat," he teased.

Max lunged for his Caompanion. "C'mere, you little jerkface!" he play growled.

Starscream leapt up and landed on top of the lamp, bristling in play. Max gave chase, and Thrawn began his work, chuckling. Optimus helped Thrawn do the datawork while Max and Starscream chased each other around the stateroom.

They finally finished and caught their respective mates. Starscream then dragged Optimus out to get food and give Max and Thrawn some privacy.

Thrawn purred as he struggled to pin Max. The General never made it easy.

The Chiss continually came up with ways to surprise him and gain to advantage. Today he showed his strength and lifted his mate, twisting him around, and smacked him sharply on the bottom. Max gasped, and Thrawn pitched him forward onto the mattress.

"I win."

Max chuckled and relaxed, rolling over and pulling Thrawn down for a kiss.

"So clever," he purred.

"As always." Thrawn purred right back and undid Max's jacket.

"You got dressed even though you knew we were just going to get undressed?"

Max smirked. "I know you like unwrapping me."

Thrawn nipped his ear. "I do." He growled softly.

Once Max's torso was bare he began peppering him with kisses until he came the bite scar. Here, he stopped to look and take in the puckering skin and pinkness of the flesh. It looked like a normal wolf bite, but it meant so much more. Max lay his hand over it.

Thrawn moved back up to his face and kissed him deeply. The General sighed into the kissed and bucked his hips a little, eager and impatient.

"Patience, Iron Max." Thrawn purred.

"Thrawn, please. I need you."

"As I always need you." Thrawn smiled, reaching over and getting the lubricant out of their drawer.

He made quick work of preparing Max. It all came natural to them both now.

"Ready?"

"Yes!"

Thrawn slid home easily, like they had been made for each other. Max arched with a low moan, shuddering. He loved the fullness and the stretch.

"I love you, Max! I love you!" Thrawn moaned into his ears.

"I love you, Thrawn. Please... don't ever stop loving me. I couldn't take it."

"I never will. I never will, Max, I promise!"

Max squirmed and cried out as the Chiss found his prostate. Thrawn pounded against the sweet spot, over and over, driving cries of ecstasy from him.

"Thrawn! I'm close!"

"Come for me, Max, come for me!" Thrawn gripped his penis and pumped it up and down.

The General arched like a bow, coming hard with a pleasured, wordless scream. Thrawn followed him soon after as Max spasmed in ecstasy. They collapsed in a heap, and Max trembled under him, panting.

"I love you, Max. Never leave me." Thrawn whispered.

Max tucked his head into Thrawn's neck. "I won't. ...Be strong for me through this."

"I will be. I promise."

Thrawn held him close.


	2. Shocking News

The cycle was over. Max had no further need of the transformation chamber that month. Starscream was much relieved to be able to sleep in Optimus's and his berth that night.

Max was reluctant to rise from bed or let Thrawn get up either. Three nights of painful transformations that left him aching and drained, he didn't want to get up. He was comfortable and reveling in sleeping in his lover's arms.

"I just need to get some datapads from my office and check in with Gilad."

He sighed but let the Grand Admiral up.

"I love you, Max." Thrawn kissed his nose.

"I love you, too, now hurry up. The bed's cold without you."

Thrawn chuckled and got dressed quickly, hurrying on his way.

Max nestled down and tried to go back to sleep while he could enjoy being able to sleep in. He'd be back on duty in another day, so he planned to use this time to sleep as much as he could and catch up on what he'd lost.

Optimus and Starscream curled up on his chest. Thrawn slept on his side, but Max slept on his back.

Of course lately he would end up on his side, tucked against the Chiss, soaking up his warmth. There was one morning he'd woken up under Thrawn, crawled out, discovered the heat had stopped working in the bedroom, and went right back under him until it was fixed. Starscream and Optimus had laid in his arms during that time.

It was funny how the Companions could sleep through any change in their orientations. They didn't wiggle and roll like humans did, just curled up together, limbs magnetically attaching, and slept

He wished he could sleep like that and perked up when Thrawn at last returned.

"I have work to do, so don't get frisky." The Chiss warned, slightly scolding.

"As long as I can use you like a hot water bottle I'm okay with that, love."

"That I can agree to." Thrawn smiled.

Max nestled close and fell back asleep, basking in his lover's warmth and clean scent. Thrawn smiled and fluffed his hair as he worked on his datapads. His love sighed in his sleep and shifted a little closer.

It was evening before he woke up and spicy smelling sauce was in the air.

He sat up, sniffing. "Mmm. Jerk Chicken." 

"Your favorite," Thrawn said coming to kiss him.

"It is my favorite. Where is it?" Max nuzzled Thrawn back.

"On the table. Come on."

They sat up to eat and Max devoured his chicken voraciously.

"Max, it's not going anywhere. Slow down before you choke."

Max slowed down with effort. "Sorry, Thrawn."

"Is something wrong, love?" 

"I don't think so. I just... it smells and tastes so good."

"I agree." Starscream toasted with his spoon.

"Thank you, but I just don't want you to choke, love, is all," Thrawn said, kissing his cheek.

"All right. I'll do my best." Max kissed his cheek.

He ate slower, careful to chew each bite thoroughly before he swallowed. He ate until he swore he'd burst if he ate another bite.

"It was delicious." He told Thrawn, purring lowly.

"I'm glad you liked it so much, but did you save room for dessert?"

"...A little. It would depend on the dessert."

Thrawn brought out a rich, decadent pecan cake that made Max's mouth water just looking at it.

"...Maybe enough for at least a quarter of that."

The Admiral chuckled and cut Max a slice. By the end the General was stuffed and sleepy off the feast, purring softly in contentment. Thrawn purred as they curled up together.

"You spoil me, Thrawn. That was incredible."

"Thank you." The Chiss smirked.

Max nipped his ear. "So... when's a good time to 'get frisky'?"

"... I think now would be great." Thrawn purred

"Good. I want to find out just how much I can take... if you're up to experimenting," Max purred back.

"...Oh, my..." Thrawn purred more deeply in his register.

The General kissed him and began undressing eagerly. Thrawn undressed his General as well and they began kissing each other deeply, nuzzling and caressing. He opened the lube and quickly slicked two of his fingers, reaching down between Max's legs. He spread them impatiently, and Thrawn growled, nipping his bottom lip. 

"Greedy, aren't you?"

"Only for you." Max purred. "Come on. I can't wait."

Thrawn began gently stretching him slowly working more fingers into him as the human moaned and panted.

"Ah! Thrawn, so good! More, please!"

He gently tipped Max backwards on the bed and added more lube to his hand. 

"Relax, Ch'eo vur," he purred. 

Max gasped as a fourth finger slid it and began working at him.

"I love you, Thrawn."

Starscream purred as he pounced on Optimus and they rolled underneath the bed, groping about for the scarf nest they had made for these occasions.

"I love you, too. Easy now." 

Thrawn gently began pressing his whole hand in. Max panted heavily, moaning and gasping, crying out as he was fully breached. He gasped and begged for Thrawn to give him more, of everything.

The Chiss growled and brought Max to a screaming orgasm before gently removing his hand. The General lay panting, boneless. He reached out for Thrawn and pressed a messy kiss to his lips.

"Love you. C'mere." 

He tugged at Thrawn until the Chiss obediently moved, and Max began laving him, pressing suckling kisses and here and there. He sucked on one of Thrawn's nipples and played with his manhood in one hand.

"Oh, Max..." 

He purred and slid down to take the Admiral into his mouth. Thrawn gasped and arched, feet digging into the berth and hands clutching the blanket. The General sucked until Thrawn came with a shout and he was pulled up into an embrace. Hekissed him headily and with a languid kind of grace.

Max sighed into the kiss and was asleep before Thrawn had even finished cleaning them up.

The Chiss curled up and Optimus scaled the bed with Starscream in one arm.

Finally Max was back on duty, and his men welcomed him back with gusto.  Of course having a heightened sense of smell and hearing was not that great in the gym with the scent of sweat and the sound of pulleys moving and weights clinking and clanging together.

All of the smells excited him and the sounds put him on edge. He went to the gravity gym to be alone.

He worked himself nearly senseless to end the primal urge to... hunt... to go after the source of those smells... to end the source of the sounds.

Thrawn came in near the end of his work out as he chased Starscream through the woven rope maze hanging off of the floor.

"You gotta be fast to catch me!" Starscream teased, landing on a rope and waiting until Max was within a hand's breadth from him. "Oh, too slow!" He leapt up and flew behind him again.

As he continued to chase his Companion the urge came again, growing strong quickly. He could practically feel prey struggling beneath him, smell the sweat and stench of fear. Starscream screeched, and Max blinked to find he had Thrawn pinned. His own breath registered in his ear as heavy, panting... growls.

He gave Thrawn a sheepish smile. "...Sorry."

He shook his head. No this wasn't something to smile about. 

"Force, Thrawn, I... I don't..."

"It's okay, Max." Thrawn hugged him. "It's okay."

"It's not okay. I just... I... I didn't even realize. All I could think about was... hunting down prey."

"You got excited. I should have known you would be. It's going to be okay."

"This is a nightmare."

"We're going to be okay." Thrawn soothed.

Max sighed and shuddered. The first month passed with only a few more incidents like that. After the first transformation Max was, despite being sore, very frisky and demanding of Thrawn's attention. Even Starscream was a little confused but chalked it up to Max needing comfort from his lover and reassurance that Thrawn still loved him and desired him.

And Thrawn gave it to him. He did love Max, desperately.

After the second month however, Gilad reported some men starting to get suspicious, and while he hadn't been able to eavesdrop, Prowl had and had picked up a few that might be possible werewolf hunters or at least family members of werewolf hunters.

They had recognized the signs of a new werewolf and were suspicious. Thrawn could hardly breathe for fear of what might happen.

To top it all off Max was getting sick. He had a fever and was throwing up at all hours.

He finally went to the medbay, and Thrawn returned to their quarters after a meeting to find his lover sitting with his head in his hands.

"...Max? What's wrong?" He feared the worst

"It's not possible. It can't... I can't..."

"What's happened, Max?" Thrawn questioned, rushing to him and pulling him close.

"I'm pregnant," he whispered.

"...Pregnant?" Thrawn gasped.

His love nodded. "Yes. A month," he rasped.

"We're going to be parents." Thrawn whispered.

"I don't understand. How did this happen? I'm not... I can't..."

"Apparently you can and we didn't know. I'm sorry, Max."

"But we've been unprotected for months, Thrawn. Why now? And no medical exam ever showed I was a hermaphrodite, even internally. This doesn't make sense!"

"...Maybe it has to do with... the lycanthropy."

Max leaned against him, shaking. "What are we going to do?"

"...I don't know." Thrawn held him. "But we'll be okay, Max. I just have to think this through."

"Force, I feel so... messed up. I mean... a baby is supposed to be a happy thing... oh gods... Thrawn, what if... what if this can pass to the baby?"

"I don't think it can. No one's ever seen it happen like that."

"There's so much we don't know. So many answers."

"It's going to be okay, Max. I promise."

"I don't know if I can do this, Thrawn. A baby? Here on the Chimera? On top of... this?"

"If it's safe, we can... place it for adoption, but I don't want to, Max."

He huddled into the Chiss. "... I don't want to either."

“Then we'll find a way."

Optimus and Starscream came zooming back from a Companion training session, and the Seeker flew to Max at once. 

"What's happened? What did the doctor say?" he fussed.

"I'm... pregnant, Bird."

Max hugged his Companion and Starscream hugged back.

"Um... excuse me? You're what?" "Pregnant."

Starscream touched his spark chamber. "...Then we're going to be parents! But... what about...?

"I don't know."

Starscream hugged him. "...We're going to be okay."

"You should get checked, Star. You know it's not automatic."

"Don't worry. Optimus and I will take care of it." Starscream assured.

They darted off to do just that, and Max sighed. "I've been a father, never thought I'd be a... mother."

"Now you will be." Thrawn kissed his forehead.

"... I'm scared, Thrawn."

"I know. I'm here."

They sat in silence for a long time. "Think it will be a boy or a girl?"

"I hope it's a girl. I've always wanted a daughter." Max admitted.

"I hope they have your eyes, Max." "I hope they have your hair. I love your hair color."

Thrawn's blue black hair shimmered. "I hope they have your nose."

"I hope not. Maybe my eye shape but your nose."

"I've never understood why you don't like your nose."

"I don't know, I just don't."

Thrawn kissed said nose. "I do."

Max smiled and curled into him. "You know... maybe... maybe it's a good time... to retire." 

"Max-" 

"Think about. I'm pregnant... and a werewolf. A baby is a full time job."

"True." Thrawn agreed. "And it would be safer."

"I have a small estate in Belisma that would work. It's a like a Moff Estate, but it's still good sized, and I could be kept secure during the transformations."

"I agree. I'll give my notice."

"So will I." 


	3. Loss and Pain

A few days later Gilad revealed he was on the hunt for someone who could answer their questions, either a former werewolf hunter turned ally or another werewolf.

"He's very old, but he knows a lot."

They met with the man over the next leave. Max was two and a half months pregnant, and so far the Moffs were ignoring their registrations, much to their annoyance. The man was sitting on the porch of a nice looking house. He was old, with white hair, a trim beard, and bright green eyes. He bore several scars but smiled kindly at they approached. 

"Come in," he said.

"Hello, I'm Grand Admiral Thrawn and this is my husband, Max. And our Companions, Starscream and Optimus."

"Yes, I know who you are. Name's Jacob." 

They followed Jacob into a cozy living room. 

"You have questions," he said, looking directly at Max, his green eyes knowing.

"Yes, we do." Max nodded, staring back, unblinking.

"A strong spirit. Good. Ask away."

"Is hermaphroditism part of lycanthropy?"

"In a way. I take it this means you are generally the bottom in the relationship." 

Max blushed but nodded. 

"It's an odd thing, but if you are the bottom or submissive of a romantic and actively sexual relationship and that relationship continues after the transformations the wolf will recognize it and the curse will change you to follow the wolf's instincts to provide young for its mate. So yes and no, it simply depends."

"I see. So, if I had been at you, we wouldn't be in this pickle." Max smirked at Thrawn in slight humor. "Can this transmit to my children?"

"It can." 

They both gasped. 

"But it's a 50/50 chance. I've seen it be passed, and I've seen the babe show naught a single sign of it come full moon."

"...What happens if it is?" Max asked.

"If it is the very first full moon after the birth the baby will change right along with you and must stay with you. The wolf will recognize them as their own and care for them, so don't be afraid about that. However, if not, the babe cannot be with you during transformations, so if you intend to breastfeed I suggest you pump." 

"Breastfeed?!" 

Jacob nodded. "Yes, you'll be able to, but don't worry you won't grow enough to be noticeable."

"...I hope it doesn't change." Max touched his abdomen.

"I hope as well. It's a hard thing to explain to a child why it happens and why they must be locked away from the rest of their family. Any other questions?"

"Is there anyway to tame the wolf? To make it recognize others."

"Hm. Well let me think here. ...It's difficult." The man continued. "And it has to do with gaining control over the wolf. You have to train yourself to do that."

"Train myself how?"

"Have something put into your isolation chamber with you. Something easily destroyed. Then, focus very hard on not destroying it or hurting it. When you can stop the wolf from destroying things, you can start it doing with others."

"So far he... I... just play with the things in there." 

"Do they smell like anything?" 

"No." 

"That's why. When not faced with the sight, sound, and smell of potential prey or danger the wolf is by nature very playful."

"So it needs to be something he would react to?" Thrawn questioned.

"You might take a piece of beef jerky and put it inside a pillow. Make that the object you don't want to destroy."

They nodded, and suddenly Jacob stiffened, looking out the window. 

"Jacob?" 

"You two need to go, now. Out the back, quickly and quietly or you will die."

Thrawn took Max's arm and they went. The front door broke in, and they heard shouting and shooting. Thrawn broke into a run, pulling Max along across the backward. A shot rang out, and his love crumpled. 

"MAX!!!"

Thrawn swung Max around his shoulder and Starscream scampered to examine the wound as the Chiss ran.

"Over here," called a woman. 

He ran towards her, as several people came out the door of her house to give him coverfire. They ducked into one of the stone houses and Thrawn laid Max down.

The woman and another man converged on his husband at once. 

"Silver. Sarah, get the antidote!" the man snapped to another woman close by. 

"It's all right. We'll help him," the first woman said as the man picked up Max and carried him through a hidden door to a small medical room.

Thrawn followed, worrying. "Why did they shoot him?"

"They're hunters. They've been after Jacob especially for a long time. He was a born werewolf, and the grandson on of this sector's Hunter Clan. His son fell in love with a werewolf and left the clan, so the clan has been after Jacob every since they killed his parents. Anyone who visited Jacob was at risk, but we had no idea they were in the area. The rest of us are either werewolves, relatives or friends of the local pack, or hunters who changed allegiance. We'll do what we can, but we're not a hospital."

"Thank you."

The bullet was removed, and Max was injected with the antidote for silver poisoning. They waited for him to wake before moving him. Thrawn leaned in as his love's eyes fluttered open. 

"Max." 

"Thrawn?" 

"I'm here." 

He made a noise of pain. "My stomach... it hurts."

:Well we did pull a bullet out of you,"

"...Jacob?"

"I don;t know. I hope so."

Max winced and let out a whine. "It hurts. Thawn,... something's wrong. The baby..." 

The man, Damien, swore. "You're pregnant?! Damn! Sarah, get the ultrasound scanner NOW!"

"You're going to be okay, Max." Thrawn soothed.

Damien began scanning, his face tight and grim. "Get him to a hospital. ... I'm sorry."

Thrawn picked Max up. "Is there a speeder?"

"This way," said Sarah. 

She rode with them to bring the speeder back. Thrawn drove to the shuttle, not wanting to stay where there were hunters, and rushed back to the Chimera. The medics carefully removed the fetus, and Max sobbed, heartbroken. Unplanned and completely unexpected, he had quickly come to love the baby regardless.

Thrawn was heartbroken as well.

Starscream curled close to Max's neck, huddling with his wings twitching softly as he churred to his Companion to try and comfort him.

He wept without shame, mourning deeply the loss of yet another child, this time one he hadn't even been able to hold.

Optimus curled over his mate as the Seeker joined his Companion in grief and Thrawn held Max and whimpered.

He was allowed to take Max back to their quarters, where Gilad met them, wracked with guilt over having sent them there in the first place.

"...I don't blame you." Thrawn told Gilad as soon as he had Max settled.

"Force, I wish you did. I feel responsible. I'm the one who sent you to him."

"And it wasn't him that did this to Max." Thrawn sighed. "You didn't know."

"Is... is there anything I can do?"

Stand with us." Thrawn clasped his shoulder.

"Through Hell's gates if I had to, sir."

"Good man."

Max was listless and stayed in bed, which worried Thrawn. His mate was usually a stubborn fighter, trying to get out of bed rest even after getting hurt. This time Max refused to get out of bed unless it was to use the bathroom. He ordered food from the kitchens, but his love just turned away.

Starscream had his own worries. With Max's child dead, his own was now in danger. The shift in hormones over the Companion bond made the likelihood of a miscarriage higher and even if he did carry to term, his child would be a Unique. He had nothing against Uniques, but the world did.

Optimus was always there for him and did what he could help his mate keep the sparkling. Thrawn, meanwhile, had taken to feeding Max. It was the only way he could get him to eat.

"I don't want it, Thrawn." Max pushed away the bowl of soup after he had only eaten half.

"But you NEED it, Max. If you don't eat you won't recover. Please, love, I know it hurts, but please try. For me."

Max sighed and opened his mouth again.

It was slow healing towards the next full moon, and so far Starscream's sparkling stayed. That presented another problem as Max began to grow jealous and even a little resentful. He didn't mean to, but it really couldn't be helped in the situation.

Starscream picked up on it and it was driving a wedge between them. They had never... fought or been jealous of each other before.

Thrawn and Optimus were at a loss. It was hard to watch, but they also knew that in this situation it was normal. Max couldn't help feeling that way when he'd lost his baby and Starscream still had his. It was a normal reaction, painful but normal.

It blew up in all their faces splendidly, the Companions' first and only serious fight.

It was when Max told Starsceam he didn't want him in the isolation chamber with him.

"And why not?" Starscream folded his arms. "I've always been with you!"

"Because you're carrying! Better safe than sorry."

"You've never so much as raised a paw to me in werewolf mode!"

"Why risk it?!"

"This is because you were shot, wasn't it? It wasn't my fault! Why won't you stop pushing me away?"

"I can't stand it!" Tears filled Max's eyes. "It hurts... knowing that yours is safe, and mine... all because of what I am," he choked.

"It wasn't your fault! You didn't ask for this!" Starscream screeched.

"I know, but it still hurts!"

"It hurts me when you push me away!"

"I'm sorry, I just... it hurts to see."

"...I'm sorry too, Max. I would have given anything to save yours."

He was crying now. "I don't want to risk anything happening to yours, Star."

"I don't want to lose you."

Max picked him and kissed him. "Please, Bird, stay outside, just in case. We don't know if the wolf will react or not."

"...All right." Starscream hugged him.

They began his training that night as well. Max had been adamant, needing something to focus on, a goal. He wanted purpose to help in his healing.

He didn't last long before the wolf tore open the pillow and devoured the meat the first night, nor the next, nor the next.

True to form however, Max was determined not to give up and would try again the next month. It was heartening to see his fire returning, and Thrawn practically smothered him with love,... not that the General complained.


	4. Arrivals

The wolf was not easy to control. It was fierce and bestial.

Max was stubborn and fought back with all his strength. Starscream stayed outside now. He didn't like it but honored his Companion's request. It had been going on for three months when one night Thrawn had a late shift and was returning to their quarters when a group of officers and a few stormtroopers intercepted him nearby.

"Admiral. We need to speak to you." The leader told him.

"What is it, Lieutenant?"

"It's about General Veers, sir."

"What about him?"

"We know there's something strange and that it could be a danger to the crew."

"Stop beating around the bush, Lieutenant. What are you saying? You think General Veers is dangerous?"

The Lieutenant sneered. "I already have a few mech checking now, but we believe him to be a werewolf."

Thrawn knew his expression was incriminating enough and he turned and dove down the corridors, running full tilt.

"Stop him!" Stun bolts and low power shots rained down upon him. Starscream and Optimus were struggling to keep the men sent to investigate from the isolation chamber when Thrawn's scream reached them. A wordless scream of rage and dread as he was felled by a low power shot to the leg.

Starscream cried out - Max cried out - the Wolf cried out. And before the Seeker knew what he was doing, he had opened the chamber.

Max practically exploded out of it, roaring and snarling. He lunged for the troopers, but to Starscream and Optimus' relief he didn't do more than knock them out. He raced down the hall. Gilad and some others had arrived and were in a stand-off when Max appeared. He skidded to a stop at Thrawn, who had passed out and nudged his face, whining.

"Hold your fire!" Their loyal Captain bellowed, throwing out an arm to stop his troops.

Max sniffed over his husband, whining as he found a couple wounds then looked up at the one who had attacked him and snarled, hackles raised.

"Max." Gilad stepped between them. "No one's going to hurt Thrawn. Not anymore."

He rose onto his back feet, pushed, practically throwing, Gilad aside and grabbed the Lieutenant by the throat.

"Max, no!" Starscream jumped on his neck and tugged his ears.

He snarled, giving the now terrified Lieutenant an excellent view of his fangs in the process.

Starscream steered Max's head away from the lieutenant slowly, though there was still a lot of glaring, and Gilad had gathered up Thrawn.

The Wolf still raged for his injured mate, and Max reigned them both in with effort.

Optimus and Starscream sealed him back up in the chamber as Gilad tended to Thrawn.

He woke with a groan and sat up at once. "Max! Where-"

"You're going to be all right." Gilad soothed. "Max is safe, so are you."

"What happened?"

"Some men figured it out and Max was unleashed, but he kept the wolf under control all right."

"He did?"

"Yes, and he was furious that you were hurt."

"...That's Max." Thrawn sat up.

He eased himself up and limped towards the isolation chamber. "I need to see him."

"I don't know if that's wise." Optimus cautioned.

"I can look through the window."

He opened the panel revealing the window, and Max bounded to the window. He had never done that before, but Max knew it was there. He pressed his paw over the glass with worried, golden eyes.

Thrawn smiled back at him. "I'm all right."

His ears pricked forward, but he couldn't hear since the room was soundproof.

Thrawn just smiled at him.

Max looked at the door, then moved away from the window to curl up on his pillows.

Thrawn watched for another few moments, then stepped away from the window.

"He'll be fine."

They all rested until Max changed back to a human. He, of course, immediately looked over Thrawn.

"I'm fine, love. Barely grazed." Thrawn soothed his fears.

"Getting shot in the leg is not 'barely grazed', Thrawn."

"It doesn't even ache anymore. I'm just glad you're safe."

"It was almost better when I wasn't in control."

"What? Why?"

"... Because then I didn't realize how lonely the transformation nights are."

Thrawn hugged Max. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault."

"Because I can't do anything to help."

"Maybe someday you can spend a little time with me, once I know for sure I have control. Not the whole night, but a little time perhaps," he said, gently snuggling into him.

"I would love that."

"Good. Lets just rest. I don't know if you're up to anything else."

Thrawn looked at him. Since the miscarriage Max had no allowed penetrative sex, not even with condoms. He said he didn't want to tempt fate before he was ready.

Thrawn - privately agreed. Starscream and Optimus were quiet and didn't offer counsel either way.

"Max?"

"... I'm ready... if you are," he said quietly.

"...I'm ready." Thrawn whispered back.

The General nestled close, tucking his head into Thrawn's neck.

Thrawn kissed his forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too. The Moffs had better just suck it up and accept our resignations this time."

"Agreed." The Admiral nodded.

Thrawn healed over the next few days, and Max was glad the cycle was over when his husband was able to be active with him.

They didn't leave their bed for a whole duty shift.

Max swore he could hardly breath as Thrawn slid to the hilt over and over, stroking oh so deep inside him, All that came out were breathless moans and mewls as he clutched the Admiral. The Chiss languished attention on him and made him feel like the most precious and rarest treasure or work of art in the galaxy.

It was a welcome, wonderful moment, and Max didn't take long to concieve.

He was over the moon when he got the test results and rushed to tell Thrawn. Thrawn almost tossed him into the air in joy. The only reason Max didn't go in the air was his arms around the Chiss's neck. Starscream, heavy with his sparkling, and Optimus came to investigate the yelling. Thrawn was peppering Max with kisses and nuzzles.

"I'm pregnant, Stars!" Max picked up his Companion and nuzzled him.

"Really?!" "Yes. Oh, did I yell in your face? Sorry." He kissed his Seeker's helm.

Starscream nuzzled him back, wings fluttering.

"Congratulations!" Optimus said, hugging Thrawn.

Thrawn hugged all of his family close. He and Mex sent their resignations at once, waiting anxiously. All the while Starscream drew closer to his due date.

They received confirmation that they were being allowed to retire at the same time that Starscream disappeared to have his sparkling.

Max went ballistic trying to find his Companion, tearing their quarters apart.

"Max!" Thrawn gripped Max's arms. "Calm down. Breathe." He held his General. "Tearing things up isn't going to help."

"Why would he disappear to do this?"

"I don't know. Maybe he wanted space. He does this sometimes, doesn't he?"

"But to have a sparkling?"

"He's probably hurting, vulnerable, maybe afraid... You know how he is. Now, we're not going to find him by screaming. Let's think where he would be able to build a nest for this."

Max thought a long moment then ran into the isolation chamber and to his own nest. Sure enough Starscrem had built a little nest inside the mound of pillows.

The Seeker was lying on his side, next to a purplish stain that looked like energon. "...Bout time you found me." He laid his helm back down. "We're okay."

"If you wanted me with you why did you hide, contrary Bird?"

"Because it felt like a good thing to do at the time. I thought it would be easier than this. I could just slip off for an hour and come back. No fuss."

"And how'd that go?"

"I'm too tired to stand up, so it didn't go entirely as planned, but..." The Seeker shrugged.

Max carefully slid his hand under the Seeker and lifted him, turning his hand so he could see the sparkling.

Starscream opened his cockpit to display a Seekerlet curled up in the padded interior. Optimus leapt from Thrawn's shoulder to Max's and slid down his arm and crouched beside the reclining Seeker.

"Don't ever do that again! I was so worried!"

"I'm sorry, Optimus. Instinct." Starscream reached into his cockpit and chirped softly in Vosnian as he lifted the curled Seekerlet up to its Creator. "Be careful of his wings."

Optimus gently cradled his son, and Max kissed Starscream's helm.

"What's his name?" The Convoy asked gently.

"I want you to name him, Optimus."

Optimus held the Seekerlet close to his chassis and looked up at Max, then at Starscream.

"...Polaris. The guiding star. A sure and certain point of light."

"A fine name," Max said, smiling.

Starscream sat up and kissed his faceplate. "I agree."

It wasn't too much longer that Max had his first ultrasound. He was a bundle of anxious energy before the appointment. Still, the sight of his new baby girl was precious enough for the wait.

Tears came to his eyes when he saw her, forming and growing just as she was supposed to. Soon he and Thrawn would take her far away from here to the peace and safety of their home on Belisma where she would be born far from the chill of space.

It was months later, at their new home, that she finally decided to make her appearance.

Max knelt in a kiddie pool in the isolation room with a trusted friend and midwife there to help. Thrawn knelt beside him holding his hands. He pressed his face into his husband's chest and pushed. Thrawn held him, comforting and encouraging as he fought to deliver their baby girl. He strained hard and screamed as she finally crowned. Starscream crooned, distressed at his Companion's pain.

Polaris and Optimus were there as well. The infant Seekerlet seemed to have developed a bond with Max's child despite the odds.

"You're doing so well, Max. Big push and her head should be out," said the midwife.

Max had gone into this well aware the birth would be hard since his body wasn't designed for it, but he had been adamant he wanted a natural birth when the doctor had said that so long as they weren't alone and able to gt to a hospital should they need to there was no reason he couldn't have a home birth.

And now it was happening... and the man he absolutely, utterly, above all despised had his hand crushed in his grip.

"I swear you are NEVER touching me again!" he screeched as he pushed, struggling to birth his child's head.

"You're doing great, Max!" Said man had apparently also become deaf, dumb, and nerveless because he wasn't responding to threats.

He shrieked as at last the baby's head emerged with horrific pressure that peaked then mercifully released somewhat.

"..Hah... Hah..." He gasped and panted.

Thrawn kissed his head and gently wiped the sweat and tears from his face. "You're going so good, Ch'eo vur. She's almost here."

"Take a moment to breath, Max. She'll turn on her own so you can get her out," the midwife said.

"I need to... change positions."

"All right. Do what feels comfortable,"

With a little steadying help from Thrawn, Max turned so he was leaning back on his husband and was able to spread his legs more. He had both of the Chiss's hands now and pushed as another contraction tore through him. The pressure returned what felt like tenfold as the shoulders pressed against him.

Max shrilled as he bore down.

"You can do it, love."

"IT HURTS!!!"

"You're doing so good, Max. Come on. Big push."

He pushed with all his might. The shoulders came one after another in quick succession. He didn't even wait for the next contraction but pushed and gasped in relief as his daughter slide free at last.

Head lolling slightly, he panted and nearly wept in relief as he reached for her.

She was laid his arms. red faced, bloody, and screaming to high heavens at being forced from her mother out into the cold world.

Polaris began wailing as well and both sets of parents cuddled their babies.

Max gently cleaned his baby even as he was cleaned up. "Shhh. My little miracle, it's all right. It's over now. You're here. Daddy and I love you so much."

"What are you going to name her?" Optimus and Starscream asked, perching on the ends of the pool.

Max looked down at his daughter. Her Chiss blood couldn't have been more evident. Her skin was a pale blue, she had brown hair like him with the slightest tint of blue like Thrawn's hair, and her eyes were human looking but the iris was red.

"Thrawn,... is there a Chiss name you'd like to give her?"

"...Iara." Thrawn smiled. "For the glow of astral gases and nebulas."

"I love it. Our little Iara. Welcome to the world, my miracle."


End file.
